


Break the Ice

by No_Eyed_Gurl



Category: Smiling Friends
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/M, First Conversation, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Eyed_Gurl/pseuds/No_Eyed_Gurl
Summary: You have a huge crush on Alan but you've never talked to him. Pim and Charlie give you a gentle nudge in the right direction and something that you've only ever dreamed of ends up happening.
Relationships: Alan (Smiling Friends)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Break the Ice

As the three of you got closer to the door you began to grow more and more nervous. A visible sweat was gleaming off of your forehead. "Oh c'mon, (Y/n)! It'll be fine!" Pim said, brimming with excitement. "Easy for you to say! You never freeze up when he's around! You always know what to say to him." Charlie sighed. "Listen, I get you have a thing for the guy, but it's just Alan." You'd hate to admit it, but Charlie was right. It was only Alan. Nothing to be nervous about, right? It wasn't like he was a monster or something. He was just a regular guy. Well, regular critter, but still.

You let out a shaky sigh. "Why are you guys making me do this again?" Pim looked up at Charlie, then back at you. "Well, the boss thinks it would be a good idea if you and Alan started interacting more instead of just faxing each other paperwork." He explained. "Plus," Charlie started, "if you ever wanna be with him, you gotta start talking to him. Otherwise, it's never gonna happen. " Again, as much as you'd hate to admit it, Charlie was right. You had to break the ice somehow.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to say something, the overwhelming sound of an alarm started blaring throughout the office building. "Looks like we've got a job to do!" Pim said loudly in an attempt to talk over the deafening alarm. "Good luck, (Y/n)!" The two ran off to go help somebody in need, thus leaving you there to face your fears.

After a while, the alarm stopped and you decided to go to the breakroom. _Might as well make a cup of coffee before I do this._ You thought to yourself. _I'm gonna need it._ You turned the doorknob and was greeted by the inviting smell of fresh coffee. However, you were also greeted by the sight of someone you were hoping to see after your cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey (Y/n)," Alan said in his typical deadpan American accent. "Would you like some coffee?" Your heart rate began to accelerate. "Uhh... sure." If you had said that any quieter, he probably wouldn't have heard you. Alan gave you a strange look before getting back to preparing your coffee. You began to get that familiar anxious feeling you typically get when you're around him. You opened your mouth as if to say something, but you didn't know what you were going to say, so you stopped yourself before you made any sound.

You took a seat at the table that was placed neatly in the middle of the room. You started to sweat as you watched Alan walk towards you with your cup of coffee, as well as a cup for him. He sat your cup in front of you and his next to yours. He pulled out the chair next to you and took a seat. _C'mon, just say something to him!_ You thought, your heart beating a million miles a minute. _Anything! It doesn't have to make sense! Just say something!_

You cleared your throat awkwardly to get Alan's attention. "So, uh... crazy weather today, huh?" You immediately felt your heart drop down to your stomach. Did you really just try to start a conversation about the weather? A bright red flushed your cheeks. You grabbed your coffee cup and quickly took a sip, only to end up burning your tongue. Alan shrugged. "It's just a little wind. I've seen crazier." He replied, unintentionally condescendingly. You looked down at the surface table in front of you, out of embarrassment.

All hope seemed lost until you got the idea to keep the conversation going."How crazy are we talking?" Alan thought for a moment. "Hmm... I guess I've seen some pretty bad rain. Not too crazy, but crazier than the current weather." You were staring a bit while he was talking but quickly looked back down at the table as soon as his eyes met yours. His normal blank expression rested on his face. "How about you?" You looked back up at him questioningly. "What's the craziest weather _you've_ seen?" 

You rested your hand on your chin as you thought about your answer. "There was a really bad thunderstorm in my hometown once. The power was out for three days. It was kinda scary if I'm being honest... Not as scary as this but-" You interrupted yourself by slamming your hands over your mouth. Your cheeks felt as if they were on fire and if your heart were to beat any faster than it was, you would've sworn your heart was going to explode. Alan then looked as if he had an epiphany.

"Is that why you've never talked to me until now?" He asked in a voice that was a little bit louder than his normal voice. You nodded despite how embarrassed you were. _Well, I guess there's no hiding it now_. You thought. "How come you were so scared to talk to me?" His eyes peered down at you while he awaited your answer. You chucked nervously. 

"Uh... well, This is kind of embarrassing but... I always feel weird when I'm around you. Not in a bad way or anything, but," You sighed. "My heart always ends up beating a hundred miles an hour, I get this weird feeling in my gut, my legs feel like rubber, and I almost always get sweaty and awkward when I'm near you. And I'm not sure why. I don't know if I'm intimidated because you're so tall or-" 

"(Y/n)..." Alan interrupted. "Sorry to stop you midsentence, but... do you have a crush on me?" Your cheeks burned red as you nodded. "Oh thank God," Alan said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you hated me or something." You raised a brow at his statement. "Huh?" He grabbed his cup of coffee and smiled. "Well, I'd rather you have feelings for me than hate me."

"Why would I hate ever hate you?" Alan shrugged. "I dunno. That's the only logical conclusion I could think of." You let out a giggle and placed your hand on the table, eerily close too his. "Funnily enough, I figured you'd end up hating me if you ever found out about me... uhh... you know..." You said with a nervous grin. Alan frantically waved his hands, almost as if _he_ was just as nervous as you.

"No! I don't hate you! If anything... it makes me want to ask you something." You're heart once again felt as if it were going to burst. "Uhh, Ask away!" You replied, fear almost dripping from your voice. Alan cleared his throat and placed his hand onto yours. You blushed at this but forced yourself to look Alan in the eye. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to that new restaurant down the street after work hours." 

You couldn't believe this was actually happening. Alan was asking you of all people on a date. _Alright, (Y/n), just play it cool._ "Of course! I'd love too!" You said, not realizing how loud you had been at first. _So much for playing it cool..._ You thought while swearing yourself. Alan smiled sweetly, something he didn't do often. "I'm glad I was able to have this talk with you, (Y/n)." He said happily. You had a big dorky grin plastered on your face as you placed your head on Alan's shoulder.

"Yeah... me too, Alan." You were pretty glad Pim and Charlie made you talk to Alan today.

**Author's Note:**

> This took an unholy amount of time to write. I hope you enjoyed this absolute dumpster fire of a fic


End file.
